Random Story
by Reona Fox
Summary: This story is pointless but it'd be great to get comments. reviews, flames, all are welcome


_God I miss him!_

A young blonde was sitting in the living room of his house, worried to death.

_Ohhh... I really wish he didnt have to take that trip._

He was wearing a white tank top and a pair of blue jeans. He didnt smell clean and his house looked a mess. He too was a mess as his spiky hair was in all directions and untamed, his eyes had heavy bags under them, and his face was as pale as snow. He was nervous and scared.

He took a small pocket notebook from his pocket and took a pen from his other. He had been writing in this notebook for a while now as it proved itself to serve as his own personal diary where he expressed his thoughts. He opened it and flipped through a few pages until he got to the page where he last stopped. He hadnt a need for this diary until his boyfriend left on a trip more than two weeks ago. He barely wrote in it and when he wrote in it, he barely wrote anything. He took his pen and started to write.

**Name: Roxas Shimomura; Entry 9; Day 17; Time- **he looked up to his wall clock -**13:47/Noon-ish,**

**He still hasnt come home yet. I miss him with everyday that passes by. I really wish he hadnt gone on that trip. Gah, why didnt he let me go with him? I wouldnt be here alone worried to death about him. Besides its not like I'm jealous of him being with that new publisher! I'm just worried that something will happen to him. If he let me go with him, we would most likely be together right now... lying next to eachother... he would be in my arms... and I would be in his. It would be very nice. Wow this is probably my longest entry so far. Oh well, I am too worried to stop now. Now I really am scared that new guy is trying to steal him. I mean the guy almost looks just like me. Except this guy has brown untamed spiky hair and his skin looks lighter than mine. I would have my eyes on him too if I werent so into my, hopefully, future husband. I mean we've dated for atleast 7 years now. We met on my birthday and it was magical. I didnt even expect him to take my virginty the day we met. It was my 18th birthday and he was as gentle as he could possibly be. I would describe it, but sorry diary. Thats my business to keep. Anyways back to the point. He was very charming at first and his flirting methods were just too cute to ignore. He told me his name and he told me that he was a published poet. I told him that it was my birthday and he took me back to his apartment not even an hour later. We went to his room and less than five minutes later, both of us were naked. After several minutes we were laying side by side, in eachothers arms, and I was tired. After a while he wasn't as passionate as he used to be. Luckily the only reason he was being all depressed was because he was like an actor. He has to play the role to get the job done. When he finished his depressing poem (which was very amazing by the way) he made up for the way he was acting and he took me out to Paris. Frickin' Paris! We spent two days there but that was enough for me. Speaking of acting, he took that trip just to create a poem about... well he never told me.**

_Wait a minute... _the blonde thought to himself.

_Why would he take a trip with the new publisher he always talked about, and then not tell me what his poem is about? He always told me what he was writing about after our first acting problem. What if-_ He didnt dare finish that thought. It just wasnt possible. He barely met the guy and he's already taking him on a trip to a whole 'nother country. But that didn't stop him from doing that before considering what Roxas wrote in his diary.

_Maybe... maybe... he is... breaking up with me! Or even worse! What if he's... cheating on me?_

Roxas sat in the living room no longer worried but now scared. His boyfriend couldnt have done such a thing. But now that he's looking at the facts, he has only one possible answer to all his horrible questions: His seven year boyfriend was having an affair. He should have saw this coming but he was so blind. Roxas was on the verge of tears until-

"Roxas I'm home!" The front door swung open and in came Roxas' boyfriend. But it would seem he was not alone as his publisher was behind him.

"Wow, your house is big!" said the brunette. Roxas decided to lay down on the couch and hear what would happen.

"Thanks, but it belongs to Roxas, not me. We just share it. But in all technical terms, welcome to my home Sora." Roxas turned around and he had heard correctly. He saw his boyfriend and he also saw the publisher, Sora.

"I wonder where Roxas is. Usually he would have come right here in front of me and slapped me for being gone too long, then he'd have hugged me for an hour. I hope he's okay."

"Don't worry my redheaded friend. His loss" Sora stepped in front of the poet and put his arms around the others' neck "is my gain." And just like that they kissed. Roxas heard it and was crying. He was mad that he was right about the whole cheating thing. But he was sad to know that he lost his boyfriend to a mere look-alike. As he lay there crying, he decided he could take no more of this. He got up, walked up to Sora from behind, and tapped his shoulder. That got the brunettes' attention as he stopped kissing the older redhead and turned around to see who disturbed them, but got knocked out at first glance.

"Hmph, I missed you too Roxy. Now can you explain why you just bashed my friend in the face?"

"You!"

"Yeah its me."

"You!"

"Spit it out Roxas."

"You... you..."

"Yes?"

"You cheated on me!" Roxas burst into tears.

"What? I would do no such thing!"

"Then what the hell was that!" he pointed to Sora whom was still on the floor "You don't call kissing another man, in my home damn near in front of my face, cheating on me?"

Roxas' boyfriend chuckled and then tried to embrace Roxas in a hug and failed. He kept on trying and Roxas kept backing up until he was on a wall. He was put into a hug and Roxas could only bury his face in other mans chest and let out all his tears. He continued to cry for a few minutes until he let it all out.

"Are you okay now Roxas?"

"Y-yeah" Roxas answered in a mutter as he wiped away the last of his tears. "Can you please explain what the hell all that was about?"

"Ofcourse. Lets go to the living room."

"But what about your friend Sora?"

"All in due time Roxas." They went into the living room and sat on the couch at opposite sides. "Here" said the older man as he tossed Roxas a piece of paper he took out of his pocket. Roxas looked at it confused, then looked his boyfriend in the eyes. _God he has such beautiful green eyes. Almost as beautiful as emeralds._ He turned his attention back to the piece of paper and unfolded it. It was a poem. Roxas started to read it and he couldnt help but look at the older man every few seconds.

When he finished, he refolded the piece of paper and tossed it back. He learned that the whole time he thought he was being cheated on, it was partly true. Not for the lust of his boyfriend, but for poetry. He didnt cry, he didnt scream, and he certainly didnt look happy. But at the same time he wasnt mad. He just sat there with a blank expression on his face.

Sora came around and went into the living room and looked at both men on the couch. "Are we done here?"

"Yeah, you can go home or you can just relax here for a while."

"Okay" Sora sat down on the couch near the wall opposite of Roxas and Reno "By the way Roxas, that was a good punch. It hurt like hell."

"Well if I knew what the hell was going on in the first place, I'd have spared you."

"No, that was the whole purpose of not telling you. To see your reaction and for Reno to write that poem." Sora pointed out.

"Not to mention to write another poem" Reno added.

"You're going to write another poem already?" Roxas sat in shock and asked "What inspired this?"

"Your reaction to what Sora and I planned out for the past two days."

Sora spoke up after a moment of silence "Yeah, Reno and I decided to that if he was going to make enough money to get out of this house and into a better one, he'd make two poems. I mean his poems are gold! They're bought at damn near one-million dollars!" Roxas was really shocked at hearing this. _How the hell could Reno be this damn rich and not tell me? And for over seven years! His apartment those years ago looked like crap! _He thought as Sora was still going on about Reno's poetry. He decided now was the perfect time to speak.

"How the hell could you be this damn rich and still live here in this crap?"

"Roxas, I never made that much until last year when we took that trip to Japan. They're going to take my poetry and put it into their anime. That's how I'm going to make that much money." Roxas only looked at Reno urging him to go on, and so he did. "They never told me to make a poem until a couple of weeks ago. When I heard that it had to be about a guy cheating on his fiance, I couldnt help but take that trip."

"Which explains why you took Sora with you?"

"Pretty much. I trust Sora. If I just went there and met someone random, it wouldnt have felt the same."

"Yeah. Besides its not like I would steal Reno away from you. I mean he's attractive and all, but I have my eyes out for someone else."

"Which is why I trusted him. I knew he had it out for his co-worker, so I decided he would do well to live with, but not fall in love with. No one could ever replace you Roxy." Reno explained knowing full well that Roxas was thinking he was being replaced. Roxas jumped onto Reno and kissed him. Reno broke it off and left Roxas whimpering. "Not now Roxas. Or atleast not while Sora is here."

"Oh I dont mind. I was on my way out anyways."

"Okay Sora, take care."

"Will do. Bye Reno, Roxas."

"Bye" the couple said in unison.

Sora went to the front door, grabbed his bag and left closing the door behind him. Reno and Roxas were both finally alone. Unfortunately for Reno, Roxas did not look all too happy. Reno was about to say something but Roxas beat him to the punch. "You know you could have just told me what was going on instead of leaving me in the dark. You do know that right?"

"You think I didn't?"

"I know you didn't! You do this to me everytime! Its like you want me to be pissed off or sad or happy, all for you. Its almost like you get a twisted pleasure from making me feel either... well actually anything. Your an evil son of a bitch!" Roxas let out. He has been holding that in for a while and now was the perfect time to let it all out. There was only one problem with all of that and that was the end result. The result: Reno was smiling. "What the hell are you smiling about?"

Reno started to chuckle but then stopped and started to explain "Roxas, you finally get it." Now Roxas has gone from mad to confused. "I never tell you because I need you to feel these emotions. And I know its wrong and you feel used, but lets face it. You are not exactly the best of actors. Remember that time I had to write that poem about heartbreak and I wanted you to act it out with me?" Roxas nodded "Well then you know now why it is I dont tell you. The majority of the time its not because you suck at acting or because I dont trust you. Its because I want it to be real. I want the situation to exist. Do you get it now?"

Roxas stared at Reno for a few minutes then he too finally smiled. Reno looked at Roxas with a bit of worry. Usually when Roxas smiled at him after some kind of explanation, it meant something bad was about to happen. Reno had only two options and those were either take whatever Roxas has to offer now, or run and take what Roxas wanted to dish out before and more for running. He decided to just stay and brace himself for what was to come. But when he got ready he wasnt expecting this one. "Um... Roxas?"

"Yes my love?"

"Why are you hugging me?"

"Do you want me to let go?"

Reno thought about and decided against it "No I dont."

They lay there together in eachothers arms for several more minutes until Roxas heard light snoring from Reno. _I guess all thats happened finally got to him. I guess being a published poet isnt easy after all._ Roxas let Reno go and went to his room upstairs. He took out his diary and pen again and he started to write a poem of his own.

After what seemed like hours, he put his diary into a place no one would find it. He finished his very own poem. It was about his depression while Reno was gone but his happiness when he came back.

_I think this will be my new thing to do whenever Reno is gone._ Roxas smiled to himself and left downstairs again to find Reno still asleep. He got on top of Reno and hugged him.

_I love you Reno _were his final thoughts before going to sleep.


End file.
